New Beginnings
by Asera
Summary: Barbara Rayne's encounter with a child she never knew existed the meeting is both warm and frosty for both strong willed women. This story mostly focuses on Barbara Rayne and therefore does not contain any of the other Legacy members. First Intro. for Jac
1. New Beginnings

New Beginnings - written by Asera

Episode Spoilers: Beast Within...maybe.

Disclaimers: This story is written by me, solely for entertainment purposes and at nonprofit. The characters are property of MGM/UA, Trilogy and anyone else who has property rights to them, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. 

Author Notes: Story focusing mainly on Barbara Rayne (Derek's mother) and a few other character's I've developed. Please give me feedback on this.

One Midsummer Day Barbara Rayne sits in her new home in San Francisco where she moved to be closer to her daughter Ingrid. After learning that her son Derek had apparently "died" Barbara had decided to remain near her now only child. Sitting next to her sipping a cup of tea and cookies is her companion Anna a British lady about as old as Barbara.

"Anna, do you ever become tired of me?"

"Ms. Rayne whether I become tired of you is not up for discussion. I extend my services to you in return for you payment."

"But you know that you have become much more than just my employee."

Anna smiles at Barbara knowing very well that before she had gained knowledge of her son's disappearance and presumed death, Barbara had never spoken to her in this way. Just as she is about to speak again Monique enters with a message for Barbara, however, she directs herself toward Anna instead so as not to disturb Barbara. "Ms. Rayne it appears you have a visitor."

"Who is it Monique?" Barbara looks over at the younger attendant who appears shocked at the older women's actions.

Monique wonders if she should answer directly to Barbara or rather have Anna tell her. "Well, who is it girl? Ms. Rayne is waiting."

"Um…he said his name was De La Vega." Barbara thinks trying to remember if she knows him. "He handed me this card." Monique gives the card to Barbara she looks at it and knows not what to do. "Shall I show him in?"

"I don't know this person…what do you think Anna?"

She looks at her, "Perhaps you should it may be news about your son."

"Let him in." Anna grins as Barbara awaits her guest who enters almost immediately, she begins to stand to leave Barbara alone. "No, Anna you should remain." She sits back down, and waits for the man to speak.

"Yes, you wanted to see me?" Barbara asks the gentleman standing before her. His dark eyes allure him as his deep voice filled with a smooth Latin accent, not to mention he isn't badly built for such an old gent.

"Ms. Rayne my name is Anthony de La Vega." He comes closer to her offering to shake her hand as he is mesmerized by her still girlish face. "My reasons for inquiring this meeting are rather delicate, perhaps you'd like to discuss them in private."

Anna again prepares to leave, however, Barbara stops her. "Believe me Mr. De La Vega whatever it is you have to discuss with me, you can discuss in front of Anna."

"If you wish, but before I begin I should tell you that I knew you son." Barbara sighs she wants nothing to do with anyone who worked with Derek.

Calming herself enough to ask, "How did you know my son?" Anna worries Barbara will become upset which could be damaging to her.

"I am a Legacy member, I used to work with you son." Anthony prepares himself to battle against Barbara. She stands prepared to ask him to leave, Anna stands also preparing herself to calm Barbara. " Now Ms. Rayne I ask that you please listen to me before dismissing what I have to say."

"Listen to you? Why should I? Why should I even be speaking to you?" Barbara begins to feel faint, but remains strong in the eyes of her 'guest'. "My son is gone because of you and your work. He's gone because of your Legacy, the same way I lost my husband."

"Ms. Rayne please don't judge my being here as work for the Legacy. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't a matter of life and death." Anthony realizes Barbara is weakening she's ill but he must speak with her no matter what the cost.

"Mr. De La Vega please leave I don't wish to listen to you." Barbara turns her back towards him.

Anthony grabs her arm to plead with her but alarms Anna as she thinks he might hurt Barbara as he turns her to face him. "I won't leave until you listen to me Ms. Rayne." He holds her with both hands on her arms closely to him. Anna watches him attentively assuring herself he doesn't harm Barbara.

Barbara turns to Anna, "Anna, please ask Monique to bring Mr. De La Vega something to drink."

"Ma'am? " Anna is confused surely Barbara would have asked for him to be escorted out with proper security.

Anthony releases Barbara slowly, "Bring him some tea. Is that all right with you?" Anthony nods. Anna agrees and leaves off to tell Monique. "Please sit."

Both seniors sit comftorably across from each other, Anthony occupying the seat Anna previously held. "I don't know how I should begin?" Anna returns with Monique holding a tea cup, she serves him from the hot tea pot already on the table. "Thank you." They leave as he takes a sip while observing Barbara her moves are smooth.

"Perhaps, you should start at the beginning." Barbara can't seem to resist looking at him in complete attraction. She resists as she doesn't believe she could live again with the Legacy even if the chemistry is mutual.

"What brings me here as I said before is a rather delicate manner." He takes another sip of his tea and continues." Several years ago your son Derek had an affair with a member of my house."

Barbara listens but is confused as to why he would tell her this now." Mr. De La Vega what does this have to do with me."

"Ms. Rayne that affair had certain repercussions Mia gave birth to a little girl," He smiles and even wants to chuckle at the thought of her. "A beautiful baby girl."

"Why didn't Derek ever tell me about her, why didn't anyone?" Barbara is uncertain as if to believe his story, but at the same time wonders how many secrets Derek had.

"Derek didn't know, when he left her she was unaware of her pregnancy, later she decided not to tell him. She knew what had happened between them was nothing more than just an adventure. So not knowing what to do she told me."

"But you didn't tell Derek?"

"I couldn't she made me promise never to tell anyone. I took her as my wife and adopted the child as mine. Jacquelyn was born premature in the eyes of everyone else."

"So my son left this world not knowing he had a daughter." Barbara remains dazed two feelings run over her. Anger towards this man for hiding such a precious gift away if it was true. And fear of rising hopes only to have them destroyed if everything was a lie. "So why do you come to me now? My son can no longer enjoy the love a daughter could've given him."

"I'm not here because of Derek, but because of her. Ms. Rayne I need your help to save my daughter's life." Anthony's eyes begin to weld up with tears.

"What do you mean?" Barbara becomes afraid of what she might lose.

"Jacquelyn hasn't always been a well child. She suffers from a rare blood disease." Anthony begins to stumble. "she's well some days and others she grows weak. She's been on the verge of dying so many times before." His eyes continue to weld with tears. "Her doctors have told me unless she receives a blood transfusion from someone in her immediate family she'll die."

Barbara can come up with nothing to say, "But why come to me with this now?" Barbara takes a sip of tea and breaths in. "If she's been so ill before why not then?"

Anthony places his tea cup on the saucer on the coffee table. "Before it wasn't necessary, when she was a baby her mother gave her the blood she needed."

"And who gave it to her after her mother?"

"After Mia," tears roll down his cheek softly which makes Barbara's heart grow tender. She switches chairs to be closer to him and hands him her hankie. "Her grandmother, but my mother in-law passed away last year and since then Jacquelyn's health has been declining slowly."

Barbara places her hand on his shoulder and looks into his eyes but he turns away. She speaks softly, "What can I do to help you?"

He looks up at her. "You could come with me. Come back to Mexico to see her, so that the doctors can run their tests to see if you could donate some of your blood to save her." Barbara doesn't know how to respond to him, she shakes her head no afraid of what will happen or could happen.

"But if your daughter doesn't know about Derek, then how will you explain my donating my blood to her instead of you."

Anthony stands and looks out towards the window. "I won't."

"Won't you have too? When her doctor's tell her, she'll want to know?" Barbara questions him wondering how they would go through a transfusion without her waking up to see Barbara near by.

"Jacquelyn, doesn't know she's ill." He turns to face her. "I've managed to keep the truth hidden with Legacy Protocol and such. She believes in me and everything I say."

"But surely after so many transfusions she must be suspicious." Barbara stands and comes to him, seeing he is distraught her anger resides and her empathy comes forward . She understands what it's like to feel the loss of a child.

"I've had to lie and made others lie. I can't bear to see her suffer and I know that if I let them tell her she wouldn't be able to take it." He looks at her tears rolling down both their faces, she puts her arms around him and he puts his head down on her shoulder.

"What will happen to her if my blood isn't what she needs?" Holding him allows her to release some of the pain she had been holding back since they told her of Derek's disappearance.

"It has to be, I can't lose her the same way I lost my wife." Barbara hustles him into a chair she herself takes a seat next to him and continues to talk to him. 

The following morning as Anna finishes preparing Barbara's luggage, she enters." Ms. Rayne do you really think it safe to travel with a man you hardly know."

"I can't risk the chance to meet my only grandchild." Barbara takes the picture she has of Derek and Ingrid in their teens and puts it in her luggage just before Anna zips it.

"But you aren't even completely assured you have one. For all you know this man in whom you're putting your trust in could be lying to you. You've said he's admitted to lying to his daughter how do you know…." Anna goes into Barbara's closet to take her coat.

"I don't, but something in my heart is telling me to go, but I would feel so much safer if you came with me." Barbara turns around as Anna helps her with the coat.

"Of course I'll accompany you I wouldn't hear of it any other way." She smiles and leaves to gather her own belongings.

Downstairs Anthony speaks on his cell phone to one of his members. "Si, Marianne we should arrive in the city by this afternoon. And I would appreciate it if you could have the guest rooms prepared for Ms. Rayne and her companion." He listens to her reply to his instructions as he turns to see Barbara enter. Her graceful age is enticing, she awaits for him to finish talking on the phone. "Yes, that will be fine, also please make sure Jacqi is at home this afternoon." He finishes and hangs up leaving all his attention for her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am its just Anna she's getting her coat. She spends so much time looking after me that she forgets about herself." Barbara becomes aware of her increasing nervousness at his close proximity, so she begins to leave. "I should go see what is keeping Anna."

"I'm right here Ma'am." Anna stands at the front door with her suitcase.

"Then we should go, there's a jet waiting for us." Anthony ushers both women out and to the car being always the gentleman.

*****

Back in Mexico City the car carrying Barbara, Anna and Anthony drives through the city. Barbara enjoys the view as they head to the house. Meanwhile at home Jacquelyn is sitting in her room waiting impatiently for her father to come home. She looks out the window, the paces around the room, then out the window again. Finally she just walks out to the hall where she meets Marianne a woman in her late 30's about the same age her mother would be.

"Where are you off too Jacqi?" Marianne asks wondrously.

"Out, I can't tolerate to be here. I'm bored just tell Papa that I'll be back later." Jacquelyn gives Marianne a kiss on the cheek as she leaves down towards the stairs.

"Jacqi, your father said to wait for him. He has someone he wants you to meet." She follows Jacqi down the hall and towards the stairs. Catching up to her she continues. "He said it was important for you to meet his guests." As Jacqi continues down the steps ignoring her a car horn beeps outside, moments later as Jacqi and Marianne reach the bottom Anthony enters followed closely behind by Barbara and Anna.

"Papa, Papa!!!" Jacquelyn runs to hug him completely overjoyed in seeing her father." Papa, I missed you so much I wanted to fly out to San Francisco to meet with you, but Marianne told me you were coming back." Jacquelyn sees Barbara and almost immediately shows her discomfort. "Papa, who are they?" She leans towards him when he tries to get her to look at Barbara closer.

"These ladies are Ms. Rayne and her companion Ms. Reardon they're going to be staying with us for a while." Anthony smiles at Barbara, a smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Jacqi.

She tries to be nice to Barbara and Anna, "Hello Ms. Rayne, Ms. Reardon." She half smiles as Anna greets her with a subtle nod and smile.

"Hello Jacquelyn." Barbara shows a little more excitement. "Your father has told me so much about you. I've been waiting anxiously to meet you." She wants to hug her but Jacqi keeps her distance.

Seeing how Jacqi doesn't respond to Barbara, Marianne intervenes, "Ms. Rayne perhaps I should show you to your rooms so you can freshen up."

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you." Barbara answers immediately hiding the slight resentment of Jacq's coldness. As Marianne leads the way Anna follows, but Barbara stays behind observing Jacquelyn quickly becomes a necessity.

Ignoring the fact that Barbara is still there Jacq speaks to Anthony, " Papa, I was just telling Marianne I was going out. I want to go to the Basilica and then stop and buy those boots I saw."

Jacqi begins to pull away towards the door when Anthony takes her hand and walks with her a few steps. "Jacqi, I wanted you to be here when we came home because I want you to get to know Ms. Rayne."

She steps towards him and whispers, "Papa, I'm not one to disobey you, but there's something about her that makes me uncomfortable." Jacqi looks at Barbara observing her surroundings still. "Can't Marianne be their host I don't see why I have too."

"Because they are your company at least while I return from Brazil this weekend." Anthony looks at Barbara as she turns to look back at him and smiles. "Besides Ms. Rayne has been waiting eagerly to meet you. Please Jacquelyn be a good girl, and be as welcoming and courteous as you would to any other guest."

She tries to smile nicely and returns to where Barbara is reluctantly. "Come Ms. Rayne I'll show you to your room." Barbara smiles and follows her contently as Anthony observes them. Jacqi tries her best to be polite as Barbara asks her questions about her as they reach her room. "I guess so but living her has its advantages. I mean you couldn't live in a safer house, there's so much security sometimes it feels like a prison.

"Really, that's what my son Derek said when he'd visit his father." Barbara feels the urge to hug her grandchild but forces herself to suppress it.

"Well this is your room I hope you like it….um Ms. Reardon's room is the room next door if you go through this door you'll go directly in." She points as she walks to a door to the left of her bedroom door. Then points the other way, "Um, and that one is your bathroom I think you'll find everything pleasing." She places Barbara's suitcase on her bed and her make-up case on her vanity." Well I should probably leave you, your probably tired and want to get some rest."

"You don't have to go." Barbara tries not to smile so much but having her so close is overwhelming. "Won't you stay with me for a while."

"Okay, I suppose I can stay a little while." She grins. "Can I help you unpack?" Barbara nods. She unzips the suitcase while Jacq opens the closet and gets come hangers, for Barbara's clothes. "So are you going to tell me what you're here for?"

Barbara takes the hangers from Jacqi as she unpacks. "I beg your pardon."

"You know what you're here for, what is it?" She places a blouse on a hanger along with its proper match. "Papa, told me he'd like for us to get to know each other, but he didn't say why. I don't suppose you're going to tell me."

Barbara gives her a sympathetic smile, "I don't think there is any reason, I believe your father would just like us to be friends."

"Friends," Jacquelyn looks at Barbara as she nods, she however, doesn't buy it. "Do you like my father?" She begins to pry between delicate matters.

"Your father is a very nice man, he's very understanding." Barbara avoids looking into Jacqi's eyes out of fear she'll see she's lying. "He told me how much he loves you and how proud of you he is."

"Yeah, Papa does loves me very much." Jacqi looks to get another piece of clothing but sees the case is empty. "You didn't bring a lot of clothes did you?"

"I tend to travel light." Barbara gathers the clothes and puts them in the closet.

"Well that's okay if you need more we could just go shopping and get you some." Jacquelyn looks at her watch and realizes it's late. "Oh, I better go see if dinner's ready. I hope you don't have a strict diet or anything like that."

"No, I don't."

"Good, well I'll see you at dinner." Barbara smiles as Jacqi opens the door and leaves. She sits on her bed quietly, when the door to Anna's room opens after a soft knock.

Anna sticks her head through the cracked door. "Ms. Rayne can I help you unpack?"

"No, Anna thank you but Jacquelyn already did." She smiles at her and tells her to come in. "She's beautiful isn't she."

"Yes, she is very beautiful." Anna opens Barbara's cosmetic case and begins to organize her things accordingly on the vanity when Barbara sees her she stands and stops her. "Ms. Rayne."

"No, Anna not here. If I asked you to come to Mexico with me is because I thought you could use a vacation. I didn't bring you here to serve me." Anna nods. 

"Well then Ms. Rayne what exactly should I do?" Anna sits on Barbara's bed and she sits next to her.

Barbara shrugs as she herself has never really been on a vacation. "That I cannot tell you, I suppose I could ask Anthony or Jacquelyn what we could do." 

"Ms. Rayne will you tell her?" Anna wonders if she will and if she does how exactly will she do it.

"I don't know Anna, I don't know if I even have that right. Derek would have, but who am I to tell this girl her life is a lie."

"You are her grandmother, her only true link to her real family." Barbara looks at her, she knows Anna is right, but can't sustain to be rejected.

*****

Downstairs in the hall leading towards the kitchen Jacquelyn runs into her aunt Betina, her father's only sister. "Jacquelyn,"

"Yes, Aunt Betina" She smiles, though she has always been fully aware of Betina's cruel intentions with everyone keeping her on her good side is convenient.

"I see you met your father's newest charm." Betina coldly sneers.

"If you mean Ms. Rayne she's not my father's charm. She's just a very nice lady, she's going to be staying with us a while." Jacquelyn thinks, she never could wait to start up on imaginary romances.

"For no perceptible reason," Jacqi nods. "Oh dear I thought you had grown out of your naivete, but apparently not."

"What do you mean?" Jacqi looks at her aunt fully aware of her intentions to make her jealous, but plays along anyway.

"Well it's obvious to everyone else that your father has become interested in this woman. I mean why else would he bring a complete stranger and her companion to the Legacy." She leads Jacquelyn into the kitchen and sits her down. "Only a man who wants something more with a woman would bring her to meet his child. Only a man, who wishes for his child to have a mother would look for such a woman."

"Papa, said he wanted us to get to know each other. I'm sure he would tell me if he wanted something with Ms. Rayne." She crosses her arms, and looks at her aunt pretending to be unimpressed at her newest attempt to anger her.

"Well, if I remember correctly you've never taken any of your father's would-be romances lightly." Betina, sees her chance to ruin Jacquelyn's relationship with her father once and for all.

"My father doesn't have the time, I was just sparing him the trouble. Besides as I said Ms. Rayne isn't interested in him and neither is he in her." Jacquelyn remains cool though inside she's burning with rage. "And now if you excuse me Betina I have to see if dinner is ready."

"Yes, well please tell my brother I won't be staying for dinner and excuse me with his guest." Betina leaves Jacquelyn wondering, she knows Betina has always wanted to put travesties in their relationship, but some of the things she said were true. She had noticed certain looks between Barbara and Anthony.

Later in the Dining room everyone gathers to meet the company before sitting down. The members of the Mexico City house enter one by one trailing each other by minutes all except for Jacquelyn who always enters last. The first Anthony accompanied by Barbara at his side and Anna behind them, the second his right hand man Emmanuel followed by Marianne, and last by Louis.

"I would like to take this opportunity to introduce our guests. Ms. Barbara Rayne and Ms. Anna Reardon, these are my colleagues and family Emmanuel O'Riales, Louis del Castillo, and you've both met Marianne Perez." Both men take the hands of their company and kiss them, while Marianne once more greets and welcomes them into their home. Anthony looks at his watch then looks up at the stairs to look if Jacquelyn is coming. "Marianne do you know what is keeping Jacquelyn and Betina?" 

Marianne begins to say no when Jacquelyn enters from behind. "This ghastly dress is what keeps me," Jacquelyn smiles and greets her father with a kiss. "As for Betina…"

"Aunt Betina, Jacqi." Anthony reminds Jacquelyn to treat her with respect.

"Whatever," not giving it much importance, "She said you'll have to excuse her, she had a prior engagement and wouldn't be joining us tonight. Which if you ask me is for the better." She smiles and Marianne agrees though Anthony doesn't like the comment he knows that Betina's absence is probably for the better too.

"Very well then." Anthony gazes at all the women in his company. "My, this house has never held so many beautiful women at the same time."

Jacquelyn smiles at him, "Oh Papa," she kisses him again. "Shall we sit now that everyone's here. I'd hate for Ms. Rayne to think we starve our guests."

*****

Through dinner Jacquelyn reserves herself from throwing a fit at her father's attentiveness with Barbara, and her reciprocal doings toward him. When words are spoken towards her she answers kindly despite what she really wants to do is run out and leave them wondering. As the evening comes to an end Jacquelyn finds herself walking to her bedroom alone, instead of being walked there by her father. She reaches her room and inside begins to change attire to her PJs and turning down her bed to sleep in, once in bed she hears a knock at the door and voice behind it quickly identifying herself as Barbara. "Jacquelyn, may I come in?"

Jacquelyn pours herself a glass of water from the pitcher placed by her bedside sips it and then speaks, "Yes, come in."

Barbara smiles at seeing Jacqi all ready for bed. "It's rather early, I thought you'd still be up."

Jacquelyn takes another sip as Barbara sits on the bed next to her. "Yeah well I like to get up early and go for jogs."

"Oh,….I noticed you hardly touched your dinner tonight." Barbara tries to make conversation with her.

"I didn't think you noticed…I mean you and my father seemed pretty chummy." Jacquelyn slips further down into her covers.

Barbara fixes the sheets around her, "No, your father was being a bit attentive but he's a gentleman."

"I guess my father is always attentive, with his con…I mean women." Jacquelyn's tone of voice begins to alter itself. Barbara feels the need to touch Jacquelyn, she places her hand on her cheek and kisses her forehead but Jacqi pulls away. "Ms. Rayne can I be blunt?" She nods as she sits back and Jacq continues. " What are you really doing here?" Barbara doesn't know what to say instead she shrugs. "Oh come on Ms. Rayne is something going on between you and my father or what?" Barbara looks at Jacquelyn shocked as she sits up and becomes upset with Barbara's silence.

"No, of course there is nothing between your father and I. As I said before Jacqi your father would like us to be friends." She tries to smile, but grows uncomfortable with the gaze Jacqi gives her.

"Yeah I know, the question is why he wants me to be your friend….unless you're sleeping with him?" Barbara is shocked at Jacqi's assumption which clearly shows up on her face. "Either you're a very good actress Ms. Rayne or you haven't gotten that far with him."

"Why are you behaving this way towards me?" Barbara backs away from Jacquelyn however remaining on the bed.

"Because I don't think my father should waste his time looking for something that is obviously not there. And I don't think you should waste yours either so I find it only fair to warn you that my father never takes anyone seriously. He only has flings…guess I can't blame him for satisfying certain needs after all he is a man," Jacqi notices Barbara's slight disillusionment with Anthony so she continues. " But I like you Ms. Rayne and I wouldn't want you to get hurt, just because you let something happen that shouldn't have if you know what I mean." 

Barbara stands from Jacqi's side and turns away then turns back hiding her frustration not only with Jacqi but with what she had begun to feel for her father. "I assure you Jacqi that my being here has nothing to do with your father. I'm here because I wanted to meet you after losing my son the way I did, when he told me about you I couldn't resist. I'd like to be your friend if you would let me, but I see that won't be possible. So I'll leave you now….good night Jacqi." She smiles or tries to not being very successful at it, and turns to leave as she opens the door Jacquelyn wants to call her back but doesn't allow herself.

*****

Outside Jacqi's door Barbara leans against it and lets the tears run down her face, she puts her hand to her chest and breathes slowly. She thinks about going back in but sees Anthony coming and instead wipes away her tears and heads for her room, "Ms. Rayne…" Anthony sees her and stops her.

"Yes," She continues to wipe away her tears discreetly before turning to face him hoping her eyes haven't turned red.

He sees her teary eyes and realizes Jacqi has said something, "You've been crying, it's Jacqi isn't it." Barbara shakes her head no and tries to explain it's nothing just sentiment. " Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am it's just the joy of seeing my grandchild." He hands her a handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"If you hadn't told me I would have thought she told you to stay away from me." She looks at him wondering why he would bring that up. "I'll walk you to your room."

"No, please that won't be necessary I can walk alone." Anthony insists and she allows him rather than argue about it. Once they're in front of her door she speaks, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He looks at her, not knowing if his amazement is that she has come to save her grandchild with out the proof that she is, or because she is simply a beautiful woman. Standing in silence though uncomfortable for both of them makes them both feel slightly closer to one another. Barbara leans back against her door to let some space between herself and Anthony as she does, she feels him coming closer to her. "You have very beautiful eyes Ms. Rayne." 

"It's Barbara please…" She becomes aware that she is being pulled into something greater than herself, as he comes closer but can't help it. "After a compliment like that you shouldn't call me Ms…" Anthony finds himself moving closer to her, moving his hand from his pocket to her face as he moves in for a kiss. Barbara tries to push away but instead accepts him, as he wraps his arm around her figure, she wraps hers around his neck. Moments go by as they delight each other in this earnest kiss, forgetting themselves they hold nothing back. Suddenly Barbara pushes away…"No, this can't be." Anthony doesn't understand why, he tries to hold her back…but she doesn't allow him, "Your daughter…Jacquelyn…my grandchild she'd never forgive me. She loves you too much, if she knew she'd hate me forever."

Anthony knows she's right, but deep down he also knows Jacquelyn only wants to protect him. "Yes, but Jacqi only wishes to protect me. I know that she would only want me to do what makes me happy.." He takes her in his arms again just holding her close. "And doing this makes me happy.."

Just as she is about to let go again she remembers what she said about his conquests. "Having a fling makes you happy?"

"A fling…" He pulls her a wee bit closer...and kisses her slowly on her cheek, to her nose, to her other cheek to her lips. "Does this feel like a fling to you?" She looks at him and says no, so he continues softly as he kisses her down her neck, he opens her bedroom door backing her in cautiously when unexpectedly down the hall they hear a noise. He stops and she backs away as they turn they see Betina walking into her room…they both laugh at what scared them. But are thankful it did. "Well, I suppose this ends the emotional portion of the night...I should leave you I have to look over some reports." Barbara nods, thankful he is leaving…"Well, good night." Anthony leans in and kisses her slightly on the left cheek before leaving.

After Anthony leaves Barbara closes the door to her bedroom and smiles to herself, but at the same time feel's guilty. Never before had she kissed another man in such a precise manner that wasn't Winston even after his death. 

*****

The following morning Anna sits along side Jacqi drinking coffee while Jacqi drinks a glass of orange juice. "Ms. Reardon, you know Ms. Rayne pretty well don't you? I mean you've worked with her for a long time."

"Yes, I should say I do. Why do you ask Ms. De La Vega?" Anna places her cup on its saucer and observes Jacqi.

"It's Jacqi," Anna smiles agreeing to call her Jacqi. "Does she ever lie about anything?"

"Ms. Rayne, no I don't believe she ever has but I could be mistaking." Jacq smiles back at her while finishing her orange juice when Barbara enters. She is greeted by Marianne who was sitting at the counter. Jacqi moves up with her while she begins to make breakfast as Barbara moves to the table.

"Jacqi, what would you like eat for breakfast this morning." Marianne gathers the normal breakfast materials eggs, ham, bacon, and begins to fry some eggs.

Jacqi looks over at the eggs and shakes her head. "Mm. I think I'll just have fruit this morning." Marianne nods in approval. Jacq gathers her favorite fruits and slices them oranges, kiwi, pineapple, mango, and strawberries. Barbara smiles at her grandchild and at how wonderful it would be to wake and see her everyday. Jacqi scrambles in the fridge. "Marianne donde esta la salsa de chocolate?"

"No, Jacqi no chocolate last time you got so sick from it you kept everyone up. Fruit is fine, but no chocolate." Marianne hides the chocolate sauce that was sitting on the counter.

Jacqi pouts, but when Marianne turns her attention to the stove, she takes the sauce from where she hid it and begins pouring indiscriminately over her fruit. Drenching every piece with a heavy amount she giggles. "hehe.." Jacqi looks over at Barbara who does nothing to stop her.

Marianne turns back and sees Jacqi, "Ah nina!" She takes the sauce away just as Jacq is about to finish, and puts it up, "No, Jacqi."

As she is about to bite into the chocolate glazed kiwi Marianne moves the plate out of the way, takes the kiwi, and hands her a banana." Marianne, I was going to eat that!"

"Well eat a banana." Jacqi pouts again and Marianne pouts back which causes her to laugh. Jacqi begins to eat the banana every now and then dipping it in the chocolate sauce left on the bowl of fruit.

Jacqi looks over at Barbara and remembers what she did to her the night before as she is about to apologize to her in comes Betina with her sack of poison. "Well, will you look at this if it isn't my sweet little niece and her father's new lover." Barbara becomes upset at Betina's comment fearing Jacqi will take against her once more, however, Jacqi says nothing at her Aunt's comment aware she is trying to make her mad. "I never thought I'd see the day in which you Jacqi, would socialize with one of your father's conquests. Especially one that is obviously beyond need into downright desperation."

Finishing her fruit Jacquelyn tosses the peel in the trash and then looks up at Betina, "Don't you have something better to do. Or can't you find anyone else to poison this early on Betina?"

"Oh, well then I suppose you don't know what I know…otherwise you wouldn't think of it as poison…just the truth." As she is going to inject Jacq with her poison Jacq stops her.

"No, I don't know because I don't care and neither should you." Jacquelyn walks over to where Barbara sits and places her hands on her shoulders. "Both Ms. Rayne and Ms. Reardon are my father's guests. So I would appreciate it if you backed off and left them alone Betina…unless of course you'd like me to tell my father where it was you really were last night." Betina slams her hand down on the counter in anger but rather than respond she leaves in a fury. "Bye Betina…" Jacqi looks down to see Barbara staring up at her. "Guess she couldn't take it."

Marianne comes around the counter with a pot of coffee to pour into Anna's cup. "You'll have to forgive Betina…she's.."

"She's demonically possessed but we haven't been able to prove it…yet." Jacqi smiles. "Until we do she's our responsibility…I guess it's time to shoot her with the tranquilizer again." Anna chuckles to herself, and Barbara smiles although Betina's comments stay with her.

Marianne tries not to smile at Jacqi's remark although she would love to see Betina shot with a tranquilizer gun. "Aside, from being demonically possessed and having to shoot her Jacqi is right Betina is our responsibility and I offer our apologies for what she said."

"No it's all right I suppose the way I came here it would be easy to think those things." Barbara looks at Jacqi aware that was the same thing she had thought.

"No Ms. Rayne it's not all right. Betina said things that weren't true she should apologize herself but knowing her she would rather die." Jacqi takes Barbara by the hand as she kneels down. "Ms. Rayne would you take a walk with me, I have to say something to you and I wouldn't like to do it here." 

Barbara is surprised at Jacqi's petition but agrees. She takes on last sip of coffee and stands while whispering to Jac who is already standing, "I think a walk would be just fine."

Jacqi takes Barbara's hand as they walk out and excuse themselves from the room.

*****

They walk through the house and out the front door to the gardens. Barbara enjoys the moments of silence in which she is free to just enjoy Jacqi's company. While Jacqi tries to figure out how to apologize for her behavior the night before. She makes small talk about the garden, life and the weather until she realizes she's stalling so she stops talking. "Ms. Rayne," She stops by the roses, looks at Barbara, swallows hard and proceeds. "What I have to say isn't easy for me…I mean it isn't easy for anybody, but I…"

Barbara knows what she is going to say, "You don't have to Jacquelyn I understand."

Jacqi shakes her head no. "I have to say this, those things I said to you were wrong. I shouldn't have accused you of sleeping with my father. You just wanted to be my friend and I attacked you instead of listening to you. I'm really sorry for hurting you the way I did and saying the things I did. I apologize and hope you'll accept my apology." Jacqi keeps her head down ashamed of the way she treated her.

Barbara is convinced if she wasn't already that Jacqi is her granddaughter what she has done does, "I do accept your apology but insist you didn't have too." She takes Jacqi in her arms and hugs her.

"I knew you would." Jacqi smiles, and thinks why this is so important she has never met Barbara before.

Finally, Barbara is relieved when Jacqi allows her to hug her and hold her close. She knows Jacqi feels guilty for the way she had treated her, and tries to comfort her to make her forget. "Hmph, I think we should get back now…your father is probably looking for you."

"Yeah, we probably should its kind of cold out this morning too." Barbara smiles noticing Jacqi doesn't have a sweater on. She takes the sweater wrapping her own shoulders and places it around Jacqi, snuggling her close as they walk back inside. Jacqi places her head down on Barbara as she finds it comftorably warm.

*****

Later on in the evening after a smooth run through dinner, Barbara finds herself back in her bedroom pacing wondering what would happen if something more than just a platonic attraction with Anthony occurred. At the same time Anthony sits in his office wanting to go in search of Barbara but aware that his want for her could become Jacqi's hate of her. Both adults continue to think on the subject but refuse to do anything but grow frustrated with the situation. Suddenly Barbara hears a soft knock at the door, preceded by it opening and Jacqi showing herself. "Ms. Rayne, may I please come in?"

Barbara is surprised to see her thinking she would've been in bed. "Yes, yes darling please come in." Barbara stops pacing and sits on her bed inviting Jacqi to sit with her by tapping it with her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"Thank you." Jacqi sits next to Barbara and looks at her for a second before starting. "I don't exactly know why I'm here. Um…Ms. Rayne are you sure there's nothing goin' on with my father and you?"

Barbara thinks Jacqi is going back to the same thing again. "No, Jacquelyn as I've told you before there is nothing between Anthony and me." Jacqi smiles but feels a bit sad. She doesn't want anything to happen between Anthony and Barbara, however, this gives her mixed feelings. "Why do you keep asking me this?"

"I don't know." Jacqi stands as Barbara looks up at her, she begins to pace. "It's just that…I guess I thought you liked each other."

"What would make you think that?" says Barbara wondering if Jacqi has noticed certain actions between them.

"I don't know. I haven't known you long, but something kind of told me that you're different than all the others Papa has had something with. Your not like them, you've inspired more than just a likeness, Ms. Rayne I trust you." Stops pacing and kneels down in front of Barbara. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though I wouldn't like Papa to have a partner, I would like him to have a friend like you."

"Jacqi, I don't know what to say." Barbara feels thankful that Jacqi would like her to be Anthony's friend, but afraid of her own feelings that want more than just a friendship. "Thank you for trusting me Jacqi."

Jacqi rises half way from her knees on the floor and hugs Barbara, who fully accepts the embrace. "I do hope Papa can come to except you as just his friend."

"So do I." Barbara says hoping she can too, Jacqi tears away and looks at Barbara wondering what she means. "Oh, nothing darling just silly talk." Jacqi goes back to the embrace as Barbara keeps thinking to herself.

"I like being here with you." Barbara pulls Jacqi up to the bed and holds her wanting to rock her to sleep.

"Hmm, you can just stay here for tonight sweet baby." Jacqi looks up at her and wonders why she's calling her pet names. "I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've had a little one in my arms, but you're not so little." Jacqi smiles and shakes her head no, but doesn't pull away instead she stays in Barbara's arms quickly falling a sleep. Barbara whispers to her after she's deep in trance "My sweet grandchild, hmm if I could only take you home. I love you baby, my baby girl."

*****

A while after Jacquelyn has fallen a sleep in Barbara's arms she lays her back and under her covers. Feeling trapped in her bedroom she leaves Jacqi resting and heads down the hall and towards the kitchen downstairs. Walking past several bedrooms on the way she wonders which one is his, but is too shy to knock on one. When suddenly she gets pulled into one about to scream when she notices its Anthony. "Anthony, what are you doing?"

"I've been thinking of you all day, hell I haven't been able to stop since I met you." He holds her against the door loosely.

Barbara breaks away. "What?" Fully aware of what he's saying, because she feels the same way.

"I've tried to stop thinking about you, but I can't. I know what could happen if we do something we shouldn't, but I can't help it." He tries to grab her but she fights his hands off with hers. "Barbara…."

"No, stop." She moves away putting a chair between them. Barbara hopes he'll stop, she can't bear to listen to him knowing what she feels. She keeps remembering Jacqi's words. Jacqi trusts her, doing this could forever ruin any healthy relationship with her. "What about Jacqi?" The thought of her sweet child lying in her bed, comes to her mind.

"Jacqi?" Why would she ask about her, "She doesn't have to find out." He moves the chair out of the way, before she can move he pulls her toward him.

"She'll never find out? You may not tell her, but she trusts in me I wouldn't be able to keep it from her." Anthony loosens the grip he has on her.

He wipes a strand of hair from her face. "All right, I promise not to go after you once you leave this room." Barbara thanks him and walks towards the door. She opens it and begins to walk out when she's taken back. "Tommorow morning." Before she is able to mouth a what Anthony seals her lips from words with a kiss.

At this very same point Jacqi lies in Barbara's bedroom tossing and turning unable to sleep. Soaked in sweat, trinkets of water trail down her forehead imbedding themselves in her hair. She moans in pain as tears start to form in her eyelids. Awakened by the cry of her pain, she sits up and slowly drudges herself out of bed. She tries to call out for Marianne but can't instead she continues on her path. Realizing Marianne's bedroom is too far out of reach in lieu her pain. Jacqi goes to her father instead. Jacqi slowly reaches her father's bedroom door, knocks softly and creaks it open as she calls out to him. While Jacqi enters both Barbara and Anthony lie in bed enjoying each others company just holding each other. Barbara lies on her back while Anthony watches over her, then leans over to kiss her when he hears Jacqi calling to him. "Papa, Papa." She keeps calling faintly as he sits up to see her she faints to the floor. Quickly Anthony grabs his robe and puts it on as he walks over to her in his pajama bottoms. Barbara sits up and crawls over still on the bed wrapped in sheets.

Anthony looks up at her, he closes his robe with the left, as he pulls Jacqi up into his arms. "Anthony, what's wrong with her?"

He feels her forehead and tries to revive her but she's deep in slumber moaning softly in pain as he moves her. "Barbara take her, I have to get help." Barbara nods as she comes down on the floor still wrapped in the bedspread. She takes Jacqi in her arms, holding her like a baby as Anthony gets up to call the other members.

Barbara sits on the floor holding and rocking Jacqi, talking to her to try and wake her up. But nothing she says gets her to open her eyes. "Sweet baby…" She looks down on Jacqi quickly becoming scared that this may be the last time she has her like this. Barbara looks out the door from where she sits, Anthony doesn't come back he seems to be gone forever. Jacqi moves in Barbara's arms which makes the spread fall to show her chest making her remember she has no clothes on. She scrambles around looking for her clothes. She sees them in a pile about 8 feet away from her and Jacqi. "Oh, honey help me here." She drags her half way and reaches for her clothes, and begins to dress as fast as possible. She props Jacqi up as Anna enters the room in her robe to find Barbara half nude.

"Ms. Rayne!" Astonished at what she sees, Barbara trying to keep the sheet around her waist, prop Jacqi to keep from hitting her head, and getting dressed.

Barbara looks up to see Anna, "Oh good, Anna come help me." Anna begins to kneel down as she holds Jacqi against her as Barbara gets out from under with the sheet wrapped around her.

Anna has yet to say anything over Barbara's appearance. She believes she should. "Ms. Rayne perhaps you should get dressed."

Barbara looks down on herself, half-dressed, half-naked wrapped in a bedspread isn't something she wanted the rest of the members to see. She scrambles up off the floor after getting what she believes to be the rest of her clothing and goes into the bathroom. Anthony returns with Marianne, hoping Jacqi has recovered consciousness. Seconds later Louis and Emmanuel enter, Anthony tries to wake her. "She's running a fever."

"La ambulancia esta por llegar." Louis alerts as he kneels down to pick Jacqi up out of Anna's arms and place her on the bed.

"Was she feeling sick earlier?" asks Anthony as Barbara slowly emerges from the bathroom. Her clothes are ruffled at best, but no one notices her presence until she sits on the bed and reaches under to get her shoes.

Marianne answers to Anthony's question just before she notices Barbara slipping on her shoes and sees her panty hoses lying a few feet from the bed. "As far as I know Jacqi was feeling fine, but she could've been ill. La conoces se podria estar muriendo y no veira dicho nada." She looks over toward them as Barbara turns to see her.

Louis goes out to see what's keeping the ambulance as Barbara moves closer to Jacqi. Anna, leaves to get dressed and bring Barbara a coat assuming she would be going with Anthony and Jacqi to the hospital. Minutes later both Anna and Louis return, Anna with Barbara's coat and Louis with the paramedics who begin working on Jacqi. They begin taking her blood pressure, temperature, and checking her hear rate giving each other her vitals in Spanish. The go on to place her on the gurney, Barbara stands up next to Anthony after he's immerged from getting dressed, when the paramedics asks, " Quien ira con ella?"

"Nosotros." Anthony takes Barbara's hand as she finishes putting her coat on. "Come Barbara." He leads the way holding her close by the hand and then puts his hand around her waist as they walk down the stairs, and towards the door.

"Antonio," Marianne calls out normally it would be her heading with Jacqi to the hospital. She had been the one to always care for Jacqi why Barbara. Oh of course she was the child's grandmother but she couldn't just give her up.

"Stay here until I call," instructs Anthony, but the reaction on her face he knows she can't accept those orders. "All right follow us in the car and bring Ms. Reardon with you."

Marianne nods. "Si." She looks at Anna who stands prepared to leave when told. Marianne runs to her room, throws the first thing she can find and calls down to Anna who waits for her downstairs by the door. Louis stays behind at the house , while Emmanuel can't he goes on with Marianne and Anna deciding that Marianne would be too nerve wrecked to drive.

*****

Once at the hospital Marianne rushes in to find Anthony comforting Barbara, she rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her. Holding her close to him, "We shouldn't have, if I hadn't left her I would have been able to help her…before this.." Barbara starts to cry but Anthony wipes her tears.

Softly drying her tears he speaks. "No, Barbara you couldn't have known this was going to happen. Sometimes not even Jacqi can tell when she's going to get sick."

"But if I'd been there, I might have caught it…" She turns her face in his shoulder to hide it as he puts his arms around her and leans his head on hers. 

Anthony sees Marianne and Anna coming followed closely by a Doctor in full surgical scrubs and Emmanuel. "Hush now Barbara, you wouldn't want the others to see you like this. We must be strong both for us, them, and most importantly for Jacqi." Barbara wipes her tears as she breathes in his aroma before turning back to face the rest of the group.

The doctor looks over Jacqi's charts before speaking in Spanish directing himself specifically at Anthony and Marianne...completely ignoring Barbara who tries hard to follow not really understanding what he says. " Voy a ser directo Antonio, es completamente necessario que le hagamos una transferencia de sangre ha Jacqi. De lo contrario la muerte la vencera…"

Barbara shakes her head, she may not have understood everything the doctor said but she recognizes the word death…"No, not Jacqi. Anthony not death.."

The doctor looks at Barbara who appears to be nervous and tired, he wonders who he is but doesn't ask…Anthony takes her aside along with the doctor and speaks discretely to him "La Senora, es la abuela paternal de Jacqi, ella podria donar la sangre."

Barbara looks at Anthony as the doctor looks at her…"Tendremos que hacer le unos examenes antes de empezar la transfusion."

Anthony nods his head, and then looks at Barbara putting his hands on her shoulders rubbing them softly as he speaks to her. "I need you to donate your blood to Jacqi now Barbara, but they would like to run tests before you do, just to make sure everything is fine ."

Barbara nods her head smiling just a little more out of nerves than happiness. "Yes, of course anything."

"Bueno." Says the doctor as he points the way for Barbara to follow a nurse. "Por favor de segir a la enfermera."

"Would you come with me?" Barbara asks Anthony…he nods taking her hand as she walks behind the nurse.

While they're gone, the rest retreat to the waiting lobby around the corner from the ICU where Jacqi is being kept. Marianne speaks quietly to Emmanuel in Spanish as if she didn't want Anna to understand, Anna looks over at her every now and then wondering what she speaks about but mostly worried about the young girl's life and how its affecting Barbara. She knows how much she's hurt over the years, first Winston's death, then Ingrid's abduction, and last of all the blow of losing her only son…to lose her grandchild would surely break what is left of her tender heart. As the others continue to talk, Anna withdrawals to a corner and begins to pray quietly when Anthony walks in. "Antonio," Marianne rushes to him as she speaks, "Que han dicho, como esta? No nos han dicho nada…"

Anthony covers his face with his hands rubbing his eyes as if trying to rid himself of negativity. "Antonio, como esta Jacqi?" Emmanuel repeats Marianne's question.

"Igual, she's stable for now, " as he shakes off his head to wake up.

"And Ms. Rayne? Where is she? What about her?" Marianne speaks as if she were jealous of Barbara.

"They're running tests on her blood, as soon as they've finished they'll begin the transfusion."

"How much longer until they begin?" asks Anna curiously from where she's been sitting listening attentively.

"Results from the tests should be back in about an hour." Anthony looks at Anna who appears worried. "I should return to Barbara's side, the rest of you should go home I don't see the point of all of us staying."

"Pero Antonio," Marianne says.

"If anything happens I'll call, but for now I think the only ones that should stay are Barbara and I."

Marianne begins to object again when Anna intercepts her, "You'll have to excuse me sir, but I refuse to leave Ms. Rayne alone in a strange place. My duty is to remain with her and I think I shall." Marianne nods and says she will remain also for Jacqi.

"No, Marianne you're tired of all of you are. I cannot risk any of you getting sick out of fatigue, and as for remaining out of duty I assure you Ms. Reardon Barbara will be well taken care of. So please all of you just go home and wait for me to call." Anna looks at him and then at Marianne who half-smiles and half-frowns as Emmanuel finishes convincing them they should go.

Marianne pats Anthony's shoulder as she says, "Regresare mas al rato."

Anthony nods. "Bring Ms. Reardon back with you."

"I'll bring some things for Ms. Rayne." Anna half-smiles as they exit, Emmanuel being the fist to reach the door and see Barbara coming. He sees her hold her arm the way someone would after getting a blood test, bent with two fingers applying pressure where the needle would've entered. He grind, so does Marianne when Anna sees her she smiles, leans over to her telling her everything will be fine and that she shouldn't worry God will look over her. Barbara smiles knowing that while she may no longer believe in God, Anna does and her faith helps her. She replies to her saying that she hopes so.

Once they leave Anthony approaches Barbara wrapping his arm around her and leaning hhis head on hers. "How was it?"

"I don't know, I couldn't really understand what they were saying." As she tells him Jacqi's doctor returns. Anthony looks over at him as Barbara tears away. 

"Antonio, puedo hablar un momento contigo?" Seeing that the doctor would like to speak with him in private Anthony smiles at Barbara and heads out to the hall.

"Que pasa, Enrique?" He asks fearing that something is wrong. "Tiene algo la senora, Barbara esta…."

"No eso no es, la senora, esta perfecta de salud. Es Jacqi su condicion es mas grabe de lo que crea." The doctor looks deeply troubled as he speaks. He continues on to explain the complications of Jacqi's health. After a few moments the doctor excuses himself as Anthony returns to Barbara's side.

She very quickly begins to ask about the doctor, Anthony has no choice but to reveal his discussion. "Jacqi isn't doing very well at least not as well as he'd thought."

"And?…" Anthony says nothing. "Anthony, please don't hide it from me, what did the doctor tell you?"

"Jacqi could die in the next few hours." Barbara holds her hand to her chest as if to keep her heart from leaping out as she gasps.

Barbara shakes her head no, looking at him as she speaks nervously. "That can't be there must be something we could do?"

"There is something but he fears it may be to late to try," Barbara looks at him nodding her head slightly urging him to go on. "removing Jacqi's spleen may help."

"How so?" Barbara wonders how doing that would help a blood disease.

"He thinks that perhaps like in other cases where the spleen holds blood toxins, that once it is removed these toxins will no longer be a problem."

"But what about the new toxins? The spleen removal eliminates the heavy amount already in her body but it won't take care of any new ones that might develop."

"No, it won't. Which is why Jacqi will require a large amount of new blood. Once her body starts recovering, they'll start her on a new medication which will prevent her from falling ill, until then however, she'll need you Barbara. She'll need you more than anyone ever has."

Barbara nods her head fully understanding what that means. She would have to commit herself to a rigorous regime, to give all her strength to her son's child. She seems almost lost in her thoughts as Anthony asks if she's up to it. She looks at him as she shakes off those feelings and answers. "Yes, yes, of course whatever it takes." Barbara smiles at Anthony as he wraps his arm around her and squeezes her gently towards him. She leans her head to his shoulder as she thinks that none of what she's about to do, will matter once Jacqi is well. Her commitment to Jacqi's health and the sacrifices she would have to endure for her wouldn't count when it was over. Jacqi would awaken and feel as if nothing had happened, she would go on with her life as she had done before Barbara walked in. Barbara would have to return to San Francisco and try to forget about her granddaughter, Derek's legacy, and her sweet baby. She would also have to forget about the man who was beginning to grow a large place in her heart. However, these are things that Barbara would not think of for now, she stops turns her head up at Anthony and speaks. "You must tell the doctor to proceed immediately she'll only get worse if he doesn't which I can imagine will only put her at worst risk." He looks at her as she tries to smile with a tear running down her face, he kisses her forehead gently and then leaves her. Once he leaves Barbara paces slowly coming to a stop at a row of chairs and lets go, she cries softly and prays to the merciful God she once believed in. She prays for Jacqi, but most of all she prays for him to give her, the strength she needs to say goodbye once all has resolved.

To Be Continued….


	2. Closure

Closure - written by Asera

*Authors Notes: Please…Please leave me feedback. 

Weeks later still in Mexico, after having undergone delicate surgery and intensive medical treatments Jacqi has returned to her home. Still quite sensitive, she is carefully guarded by the members, with help from Barbara who refused leaving her side even for a moment since she took on her donor task. She has remained with her through everything, even after having an altercation with Jacqi in the hospital. She had awakened from a bad night's sleep in a leather upholstered chair to find Jacqi sitting up in her hospital bed looking at her as if to kill her with her icy glare. When she questioned her looks, Jacqi had responded she never thought a woman like her could sleep so peacefully. A woman like her? What had she meant, could it had been possible Jacqi had seen something before falling ill that night at the Legacy? Why not, she had been so close to them when she fainted it was very possible she had seen what had happened. Again she questioned Jacqi, who responded with a quick nothing, but spoke the word Libertine under her breath…and smiled coldly at her. That was only the beginning of what was to come for Barbara, as Jacqi had felt it her right to humiliate her whenever possible…when Barbara commented on something Jacqi would look at her as if she were infantile and imbecilic. Barbara, however, kept graceful as the butt of Jacqi's ire she would smile and eloquently reply with respect. She hid her pain with sophisticated giggles, her fear with kindness, and her degradation with love. 

This only made Jacqi push on with her fury passion towards her, she made it a game competing and betting herself she would make Barbara cry and feel shamed daily…hourly if possible. In Jacqi's mind Barbara had betrayed her, now she had to pay for what she had done. Jacqi knew it was wrong, that God was the one to punish sinners, but Barbara had gone over the line, to her purgatory wasn't enough for Barbara. Her father meant everything to her so naturally anyone who came near him and threatened her relationship with her was disposed of. Barbara had been warned but chose to proceed and now it was up to Jacqi to remind her of her debt. 

Even worse for Barbara, Anthony beckoned her, he donned her with small gifts and surprises which she refused to accept. He'd come into her room when asleep to kiss her, pulled her into hidden localities to say he loved her, devouring her instead of his meals with glances at the dinner table. She nevertheless kept strong in affirming nothing more than a friendship could exist between them, assuring him over and over that what had happened the night Jacqi fell ill had been a mistake and nothing more. This was a lie, she knew it was something more than a mistake, she knew she felt something she hadn't felt for anyone since Winston died over 30 years ago. But she couldn't say it hadn't been, she was trying her best to gain Jacqi's respect back that meant more to her than a man no matter how many times he declared his love for her. She knew that if she accepted him, Jacqi would know, she had a way of knowing things as if she could read her mind. She was aware that Jacqi knew her father continued to pursue her, as one night while caring for her Jacqi once again spoke of Anthony's previous flings and how they had all been conquests which meant nothing after a while. Assuring Barbara that once her father returned from his postponed trip he would've forgotten about her and perhaps even return with a new one. This ate away at her, yet she did not show it to Jacqi, she confided only in the softness of a pillow and sympathetic words of Anna. Yet, ignored her pleas to leave that house and the pain it brought her, to return to the Bay City, to return near her daughter and forget about the ungrateful child who no longer needed her.

*****

Night at the Legacy, Barbara once again leaves Jacqi's side hiding her embarrassment with a coy smile as she closes the door and heads to her own bedroom. As she walks away from the corner of the corridor Betina looks to see her enter her own bedroom and close the door, only to be opened moments later by Anthony. This she smiles malignantly at, she then walks over and into Jacqi's bedroom to see her sitting in her bed ready to sleep. "How are you nena?" She asks as she sits next to her on the bed, Jacqi turns towards the TV annoyed she's entered without knocking.

"Estoy bien, what do you want?" She glares at her for a moment then turns back to watch re-runs of the "I Love Lucy Show" with Spanish voice-overs. Betina sees she isn't getting any attention so she yanks the control away from her, shuts off the TV, to which Jacqi quickly responds to. "What the hell did you do that for? I was watching that!"

"I thought you might like to know that you're father and the harlot are together, alone in her bedroom." She winces.

"She wouldn't, not after all I have done to her. She should know I mean business." She looks at Betina with anger in her eyes but with pain in her heart though it doesn't show.

Betina is content knowing she's poisoning Jacqi so, more than breaking her bond with Anthony her only greater, accomplishment would be to turn Jacqi against the righteous conscience she was raised to have. "Oh Jacqi, really." She moves closer to her, and puts her arm around her pulling her closer while running her hands over her head, speaking airily into her ear…"What you have done is nothing more than child's play. Women, like her are used to that…they expect it…you have to be smarter and more capable than she is. "

Jacqi looks up at her, "What do you suggest I do?"

"Let me help you, I'll show you how to rid yourself of Barbara Rayne." She feigns an earnest hug towards Jacqi as she nods her head in acceptance of her help. She thinks success is finally hers...after all the years of fighting Jacqi's goodness, she'll be able to reign over her with ease. "I'll show you how easy it is to get rid of someone you despise so much…" She smiles wickedly as Jacqi allows her to take her into her arms.

*****

Meanwhile in Barbara's bedroom Anthony tries once again to convince him of his love for her as she dismisses it as a foul error. He grabs her hand and holds it in his as he speaks stroking it gently. "Barbara, you must listen to me when I tell you this isn't a mistake. I've never felt this about anyone not even for Mia." 

She tears her hand away from his, standing to look away. "That's because you loved Mia, and this isn't love." Turning to see him she speaks again. "You can't compare the love of the woman you married, to the likeness you have of another in an indulgence."

"Indulgence?" Asking as if he didn't know what she means.

"Yes, Anthony an indulgence, a fling, a spree, or whatever you'd like to call your conquests. I won't be an addition to your collection…," She shakes her hands moving them around as if nervous or angered, turns around to face the other way then turns back touching her forehead with her right hand as the other touches her arm as if to sustain it. "oh what a fool I am I've already been added once…but I won't be a toy for you to be entertained with."

"A toy?" Anthony nods his head as he wonders why she would say that…"What makes you think you're my toy?" Barbara looks at him gasping non believing at his question and shakes her head. "What makes you say you're a fling? You've been saying that since you arrived here with me…that you're not my fling…I never thought of you as such Barbara." He comes up behind her, turning her around to face him. "I have never treated a woman like a toy, I've never done anything with them they haven't wanted me too. And even then I always treated them with respect. Now what have I done to make you say that?"

Barbara looks at him, she shakes her head…"Nothing, you've done nothing."

"Well then why won't you accept us?" He touches her face tenderly wanting to kiss it but doesn't.

"Jacqi."

"Jacqi?" He asks thinking that's where she's gotten these bizarre ideas about his intentions. "Is she bothering you? I've noticed she's been very coarse towards you in the past few weeks…"

"No, she hasn't been doing anything to me." Barbara lies knowing very well Jacqi has been constantly pushing her down.

"Well then what about Jacqi?"

"It's not just Jacqi, its you, its this." She sees he doesn't understand. "Once Jacqi has fully recovered I won't have a reason to stay here, she won't need anything from me anymore. I'll have to return to San Francisco and forget I have a granddaughter. She accepts you as her father and since Derek's gone there is no point in me telling her you aren't."

"There is a point, you're her grandmother she doesn't have a mother there's so much she'll need from you." He touches her face but she pulls away.

She walks over to the window looking out and down to the gardens. "A grandmother she doesn't love, as for a mother Marianne has done a wonderful job so far."

"Yes, but Marianne isn't her mother, she isn't her grandmother either you are and as so you have a greater right to Jacqi." 

Barbara turns around to see him. " Why couldn't you think of this when my son was alive?"

"Because I didn't want too. I know it seems rather childish but I always envied Derek. He had what I thought I wanted."

"Which was?"

"My wife's love, and a child."

"What good are those things if he couldn't enjoy them…you had both."

"Blaming me?" He looks at her could she have it in her to accuse him of stealing what didn't belong to him.

"No and yes." He frowns. "You kept Jacqi after her mother was gone when you should've told Derek, but I also know what my son was like. And I know that the Legacy was his life, his family, and his passion. He wouldn't have been able to appreciate the love Jacqi could bring to him, the way you have."

"Derek would've learned."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have like it. He was like his father Anthony, he was born to live and die for the Legacy. A child would've only set him back…as much as I would have loved to have grandchildren my children weren't destined to give me any."

"But you have one."

"Yes, but I can't keep her and I won't." She smiles at Anthony…as she continues to speak. "Once Jacqi has fully recovered and I am no longer needed here I will return to San Francisco. You won't have to worry about anyone knowing Jacqi isn't your daughter other than the house members. I'll take this secret to my grave Anthony, Jacqi will only know you as her father." She bites her lip when she finishes speaking and he tries to come up with a reply. "Now, if you excuse me Anthony I'd like to be alone, I would like to make a phone call before I retire for the night."

Anthony nods his head and excuses himself from the room as she picks up the receiver from the phone on her nightstand, but doesn't leave he gets to the door and stops. He turns around and comes back towards her who now has his back toward her. "No." She's unable to interrupt him but he doesn't let her. "No Barbara, I've lived with this secret too long and I can't bare it any longer. Its time Jacqi did know the truth, I can't ask you to sacrifice yourself."

"What? Anthony…" She continues mumbling incoherent words before he interrupts her.

"I want to tell Jacqi the truth." He speaks very bluntly. "I'm tired of lying to her and going around her back to keep the truth from her. I've decided to tell her I'm not her father, that Derek is, that I lied to her all her life, and that...that…"He pauses and breathes in deeply.

"That what?" Barbara questions curious of the last unspoken part.

"That I love her grandmother and wish to marry her." Barbara gasps surprisingly mouthing a what…"Yes, Barbara I wish to marry you."

Barbara pushes him away and shakes her head no. "You've gone mad, obviously the pressure you've been under hiding this secret has been too much for you Anthony. Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yes, I do. I'm saying I love you and I wish to marry you. That I'm willing to speak truthfully to Jacqi about her father and about us." He puts his hands on her shoulders as he prepares to ask her…"Barbara, would you…."

She interrupts him…"No, Anthony don't do this. I can not marry you not for the reasons I have given you but because I don't love you. You may have not been having a fling with me, but I was with you. I realize what I did with you was a mistake and I am truly sorry. Now that you know the truth I suppose you won't want to be near me and I think that's best." He speaks out to her not believing what she has told him but she tells him again. She wants to cry but holds her tears back…and again asks him to leave her room this time he does so without hesitation. 

*****

After he does so, Barbara sits on her bed and begins to weep quietly regretting the lies she told him, when Anna enters. "You heard, Anna."

"That he loves you ma'am, and he would like to marry you." Barbara nods. "Yes, ma'am I did." Anna sits near her on the bed. "I also heard you tell him those things."

"And what do you think?" Barbara begins to wipe her tears away.

Anna takes her handkerchief and wipes Barbara's tears away as she speaks. "I believe we should return home Ms. Rayne, you've accomplished what you wanted. Your granddaughter has recovered you can feel good about that, but everything else here is hurting you. Listen to me Ms. Rayne, let us return to the city near Ingrid…she is your family...she's your daughter."

"Jacqi is my grandchild." Anna bites her lip not to say something hurtful but Barbara sees her. "What is it Anna?"

"Nothing…"Barbara insists. "Yes, Ms. Rayne, Ms. Jacquelyn is your grandchild, a child who has done nothing but hurt you. You've renewed her chances of living, and she's paid you with anger, she's humiliated you every chance she's gotten. She's stepped on you, and made you feel like a fool, yet rather than confront her, you've been graceful and hidden your pain from her and her father." She looks down and then back up at Barbara. "Ms. Rayne, if you won't tell her who you really are, then I suggest for your own good we leave this place as soon as possible or else that child won't rest until she's made a bona-fide jackass out of you."

"Anna!" Shocked her companion would say something like that.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rayne, but it's true. Let us leave here tomorrow, I can have everything packed in less than an hour if you tell me too."

"No, not tomorrow…Jacqi wanted to go to church tomorrow…and I'd like to go with her. I know she probably won't want me too, but I'd like to at least try."

"Ms. Rayne." Anna speaks softly.

"Please Anna, you have to understand that after Ingrid I have no one, you are the only one that can understand how much I've wanted to have a granddaughter. Once I leave here I don't plan on pushing myself into her life so what little time I spend with her is very valuable to me. One more day and then we'll return home. I promise." Anna nods as Barbara smiles a little.

*****

The next morning Jacqi prepares to go out dressing in a light blue skirt, white silk blouse, and a matching blazer. She finishes applying a soft pink lipstick with a layer of clear gloss over it, the applies a bit of blush, and begins to fix her hair as Barbara knocks and enters her room. She lets go of her hair and turns to see Barbara looking at her with a smile. "What do you want, Ms. Rayne?" She scowls at her as nicely as possible.

Barbara swallows deeply, and speaks. "I thought I could help you get ready, I wouldn't want you to get to tired before going out otherwise you won't enjoy yourself."

"I'm going to church, not a rave…I don't need to much energy for that, I mean unless you know something I don't." She glares at Barbara.

"Of course, I just meant that well I just wanted to help you." She comes near her offering to help her brush her hair.

Jacqi puts the brush down and turns abruptly to face Barbara glaring through her as if to diminish her by doing so and speaks. "I don't need your help Ms. Rayne, in fact I don't need anything from you."

Jacqi pushes through Barbara towards the door but Barbara grabs her tired of being stepped on, angered she's let it go on. "Stop it, do you hear me Jacqi, stop It!"

Jacqi pushes Barbara away as she scowls at her. "Don't touch me, you stupid old crone! Just because you've managed to jump in the sack with my father doesn't mean you have the right to do what you've just done!"

Barbara snaps back at Jacqi by slapping her in the face, "That's enough Jacquelyn." She pulls her hand back as Jacqi puts hers over her cheek rubbing it softly. "I can't take this from you any longer, and I won't."

Jacqi sheds a tear as she rubs her cheek and speaks out, "How dare you hit me, I'm gonna speak to my father about this." She walks towards the door.

"Go on, tell him," Barbara thinks this will be the final straw, Anthony will realize everything with the exception of saving Jacqi's life has been a mistake. 

*****

Jacqi runs out of her room and downstairs to the salon where Anthony sits reading the morning's newspaper. He looks up momentarily to sip some coffee from the cup resting on the table near him to see Jacqi run in. He stands and holds out his arms for her. "Jacqi, que pasa?" She puts her hands on his arms as she leans her head into him, crying and gasping for air. "Que pasa nina? Porque estas asi?"

"Es, es…" Jacqi breathes in her father's aroma as she digs her face into his chest and tightens the grip on his arms with her hands.

"Que es nina? Habla ya?" Anthony wraps his arm around her and walks over to the sofa, sitting down with her as she calms down.

Jacqi looks up from his chest to his face with tears running down her eyes, to her cheeks, down her chin, and speaks. "It's that woman, Papa, I didn't do anything to her Papa. And she just, she just…"He looks at her and then looks up at the stairs where he sees Barbara coming down from. "she hit me, she slapped me."

Barbara enters the salon with Anthony's eyes set firmly upon her, and Jacqi's glaring at her through the layers of her father's clothing as she hides her face in him again. "Anthony, I…"

"Is it true," Anthony looks at her as Jacqi sits back on the sofa, and he stands. "Did you hit her, Barbara?"

Barbara nods her head as she rubs her eyes softly with her hand, she wants to cry but doesn't allow herself as she sees Jacqi is waiting for her to do so. She sees the look in Jacqi's eyes and the smirk appearing on her face as Anthony stands to face her. "Yes, it is true. I slapped her and I would do it again."

Anthony pulls her aside by the arm as Jacqi glares at her through her once damped eyes. "What right have you?"

Barbara looks at Jacqi who winces at what she believes is Barbara's defeat…and then at Anthony who appears angry at having his child hit. "More right, than you will ever have." Anthony bolts back a step, as Barbara raises her head and speaks again, "That's right, Anthony more right than you will ever have. She's mine, my grandchild and my son's daughter…as so I have more right to her than you or anyone else here."

"Barbara," Anthony is shocked she would speak like this, she hadn't once given the slightest hint at wanting Jacqi.

"What's wrong, shocked the good grandmother would say anything?" Anthony looks back at Jacqi, and then pulls Barbara out of the salon to the hallway by the stairs.

"I thought we agreed on not saying anything."

"You agreed not to say anything." Barbara scoffs.

"It's what you wanted, isn't it?" Anthony, approaches her, Jacqi looks out from where she's seated. "Barbara,"

"Stop it, Anthony you know what I said last night."

"You don't expect me to believe that do you, its obvious you're hurt Barbara. You're just doing all this to prove me wrong."

Barbara pulls away from him as she speaks. "Prove you wrong? Hurt?"

"Yes, for the way Jacqi's been treating you lately," Barbara breathes deeply he smiles as he touches her face with his fingers gently. "This is just your way of getting back at her for hurting you and me for allowing her too."

Barbara gasps, "No, it's not a silly child's game." Barbara frowns as she thinks and breathes in making her look almost like a small child pouting.

"Barbara, don't tell me you don't feel hurt for the way Jacqi's been treating you." Barbara closes her eyes after looking over at Jacqi whose happily waving at her apparent anger. Anthony moves her from the doorway's view placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing her softly. "I know Jacqi, and I know that she saw us before falling ill that night." Barbara looks at him slightly blushing. "I know she's doing the impossible to get you as far away from me as possible."

"And yet you pursue me?" Barbara replies softly.

*****

Jacqi getting upset that Anthony hasn't returned to the salon and that he seems to be getting further away from the room with Barbara, stands from her seat and comes closer to the door without them noticing of course. She listens to them speak of what happened and of her actions because of it. She hears them speak of the last treatment, Anthony telling Barbara she must remain for that, Barbara replying she can't bear to be there any longer. She thinks to herself how she's hurt Barbara and though she's happy because it's pushing her away from Anthony, she's sadden as she thinks she's done wrong in doing so. She hears Anthony speak of his love for her, and his willingness to speak the truth? Barbara telling him not to and her willingness to leave…Jacqi steps out from behind the doorway, and speaks directing herself to Anthony. "What truth Papa?"

"Jacqi," Anthony and Barbara speak in unison.

"What truth are you referring to Papa?" She asks again as she comes near him. She looks at Barbara but dismisses her and gazes at Anthony awaiting a reply.

He swallows but doesn't answer her question instead rebuffs with another. "Where you spying on us? Jacquelyn, what have I told you about listening in on other people's conversations?"

Jacqi comes closer to him, "I wasn't listening, but when you didn't return I thought I would see what was keeping you. What truth were you referring too Papa?"

Barbara sees Anthony's nervousness…"The truth about my affair with him, Jacquelyn." Jacqi is thrown back at that as is Anthony. "That's right Jacqi, for the first time your father didn't conquer a woman, instead he was the game and I the hunter. Your father was simply a toy for me, and that is what he was going to tell you…" Barbara pauses for a moment allowing herself to breathe as Jacqi looks confused and Anthony looks at Barbara aware of what she is doing. Her behavior is that of a woman trying to spare her loved one great pain, by condemning herself in their eyes. "Isn't that right Anthony?" She swallows slowly as she waits for an answer, and Jacqi glares unbelieving at Anthony. "Go on, Anthony tell her."

"Papa, is it true? She played with you…" Barbara nods her head yes as Anthony remains quiet and Jacqi searches for his eyes with hers, but he doesn't look at her.

"Jacqi,…." Anthony speaks but then remains quiet.

"It is true." Jacqi turns to see Barbara, "How dare you!" She speaks out towards Barbara, "You pretended to be my friend, and you played with my father's heart. You're despicable Barbara Rayne, the hate I had towards you will be nothing compared to what it will be." Jacqi turns to Anthony, putting her hand on his shoulder as he closes his eyes, damning himself for not speaking. "I told you Papa, I told you when you brought her." Back to Barbara. "You're…" She grins hatefully at her as she scoffs…"no you're not worth my words." She turns to kiss Anthony softly and then runs up the stairs pushing Barbara out of the way.

Barbara lets out a soft cry when she does, but wipes her tears away as Anthony comes near her. "Barbara you shouldn't have…"

"No I should've…maybe it's time I leave for the San Francisco." She chuckles, "At least now I won't have to worry about birthday presents and such for her, she'll hate me." He wants to put his arms on her…"It's for the best this way Anthony, Jacqi will hate me, and she'll forgive you for being with me since she'll think it all my fault." He shakes his head as she begins walking up the stairs…"Don't follow me Anthony," She looks back down at him. "I'll only remain a few more days until the final treatment for Jacqi is complete and the doctor tells me I'm no longer needed, after that you'll both be rid of me."

She turns back and continues walking up the stairs as Anthony leans back against the doorway, covering his face with his hands and quietly damns himself once again for not speaking the truth. A truth that's been burning deep inside him since he met Barbara. He speaks angered at himself. "Damn You Anthony, coward, you can hunt down demons and stop ritual sacrifices but you can't tell your own daughter the truth about her heritage. Damn You, you bastard."

Upstairs Barbara enters her bedroom and leans against the door shedding tears. Anna knocks at her door, but she refuses to open it and let her in. Instead she goes to her nightstand, and picks up the phone to make the call she'd been wanting to make for the past few weeks. 

*****

The next day goes on without large events, Jacqi continues her rampage against Barbara with the help of Betina. Anthony continues to torture himself for not speaking and Barbara silently locks away her pain. Late that night, a car arrives at the Legacy house Jacqi observes from the window to see a figure donned in a nun's habit step out of the car and the chauffeur remove a small suitcase from the trunk. She sees Marianne step outside to greet the incoming visitor whom Jacqi now recognizes as her dear friend Sister Ingrid. She smiles, at the thought of being able to speak to Sister Ingrid, she runs away from the window, out her bedroom door, and down the stairs to greet Ingrid at the bottom where Marianne stands ready to escort her to her guest room. "Sister Ingrid,"

"Ms. Jacqi," Ingrid extends her arms to greet the young girl who quickly responds to her hug, and breathes in her scent. 

Jacqi pulls away slightly as she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could tell me…" Ingrid grins as she tells Jacqi, who squints her eyes at the thought.

Marianne interrupts them as she sees Jacqi isn't aware of what Ingrid speaks of. "Sister Ingrid, is here because her mother asked her to come to her, Jacqi."

She looks at Ingrid, and then at Marianne. "Her mother?" Ingrid nods. " Sister Margaret?"

"No Jacqi, her mother." Marianne corrects her.

"Your mother? But…who's…" Jacqi looks at Marianne afraid of the answer to come.

"Ms. Rayne is Sister Ingrid's mother Jacquelyn." Marianne replies to Jacqi's question before Ingrid can.

"Ms. Rayne…Barbara Rayne?" Jacqi is shocked. She thinks how can such a pious, religiously devout woman be related to one whom in her eyes is dirty, a sinner. "She's your mother, but that's not possible…she doesn't, I mean she isn't…"

Marianne knows what Jacqi is trying to say and interrupts her before she can say anything bad about Barbara. "Jacqi, why don't we just show Sister Ingrid to her bedroom. She must be tired after her trip and would probably like to rest."

Jacqi nods as Ingrid speaks. "That would be nice, but actually I'm rather anxious to speak to my mother."

"Of course," Marianne smiles turning over to Jacqi. "Jacqi, why don't you show Sister Ingrid to her room and let Ms. Rayne know her daughter has arrived." Jacqi half smiles at the idea seeing Barbara wasn't on her "to do" list but agrees. She turns to Ingrid, "Won't you follow me Sister?" she heads up the stairs after taking Ingrid's suitcase from Marianne, and walks for the guest rooms, Ingrid's is located across the hall from Anna's and to the right of Barbara's. She opens the door to Ingrid's room, "Well here it is, Sister Ingrid, I hope you find you're room pleasant." She thinks, 'cause I doubt you'll find anything else here that way.

"Oh this ought to do fine, all I really need is a place to pray and place to sleep." She smiles, Jacqi smiles too but frowns. "Jacqi, is something wrong dear?" Ingrid places her hand on Jacqi's cheek and then on her shoulder as Jacqi looks at her. "You do know, you can trust in me."

"Thank you Sister Ingrid," Jacqi knows she can trust Ingrid, but she also thought she could trust Barbara. "I'm fine," She looks at the clock on the wall as she sets Ingrid's luggage on her bed. "I should probably let your mother know you're here, she'll want to see you and you want to see her." 

*****

She leaves Ingrid, who busies herself putting her things into a drawer as Jacqi goes to Barbara's room, knocks softly and proceeds to open the door slightly. "Ms. Rayne," she speaks coldly, "May I come in?"

Barbara sits in her bed, under her covers ready for bed when Jacqi comes to her. "Yes, Jacquelyn you may." She sits up and sets aside the book she was preparing to read. "Is there something I can do for you Jacquelyn?" She sees Jacqi's discomfort in being there.

"I just came to tell you, that you're daughter has arrived. Now that I've told you, good night Ms. Rayne." She prepares to leave, when Barbara asks her where she can find her. "Not in the habit of just knocking on doors to find her…oh I forgot she's not a man." Barbara looks down at her hands…"What's wrong Ms. Rayne did I hurt your feelings?…I'm sorry." Jacqi says sarcastically. "You can find her in the room next door…she unlike you will most likely be there all night."

*****

Barbara tries to say something to Jacqi, something, anything, but can't bring herself to do it, as Jacqi leaves the room. Instead, she stands up from the bed, puts her robe on over her night dress, and goes out the door to the right to Ingrid's room. She knocks softly and sticks her head in to see Ingrid sitting on her bed softly saying a small prayer. "Ingrid, dear, may I come in?"

Ingrid looks to the door to see her mother standing there. "Mother," she smiles. "yes of course. Come in."

She stands as Barbara comes in closing the door behind her she extends her arms to receive Barbara in a hug, which Barbara promptly accepts. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"Mmm, its good to see you too Mother." She leans her head in towards Barbara's as Barbara holds her tight. After a minute both of them release each other, Ingrid looks at Barbara. "Though its good to see you mother, why have you called me and why have you asked me to meet you here precisely?"

Barbara plays coy. "What do you mean, dear?"

"Mother, you know what I mean. Why are you staying in a Legacy house if you dislike it so much?"

Barbara takes Ingrid's hand as she moves over to sit on the bed with her. "I know that I've always despised the Legacy for taking your father away from me, and now even more for taking your brother." Ingrid closes her eyes as she bows her head when she mentions Derek's fate. "But I'm not here because of the Legacy, but…"She's about to tell Ingrid about Jacqi when she remembers her promise. Should she tell her daughter of the niece she never knew about or keep the secret…No she must tell Ingrid. "Before I tell you Ingrid, you must promise me you will never tell repeat what I'm about to tell you if it hasn't before been revealed by me."

"Of course Mother. What is it?" Ingrid questions Barbara.

"Oh Ingrid," Barbara smiles at the thought of Jacqi, and of telling Ingrid about her. "the reason I'm here…its that…its…oh Ingrid."

"Mother, what is it? Is it something bad?" Ingrid sits closer to Barbara and places her hand on her back as if that would make Barbara spit out what she had to say.

"No nothing bad. It's something wonderful…something I'd never thought I could have." She smiles with tears of joy in her eyes as she tells Ingrid. "I'm a grandmother Ingrid," Ingrid is set back at that…"You're an Aunt, Ingrid, an Aunt."

"WHAT!" Ingrid exclaims as she stands looking down at Barbara.

"Yes, tsk." Barbara stands nodding her head at Ingrid. "Derek left us a gift, such a beautiful gift."

"But Derek never told me anything about a child…" Lucas comes to her mind but she couldn't be talking about Lucas. "How can you be so sure? Do you have any proof?" Ingrid at this moment would rather believe in ghosts and demons than this nonsense??…

"I saved her life, Ingrid, with my blood." Barbara places her hand on Ingrid's face as Ingrid is still having a hard time believing what she's saying. Ingrid asks who this child is. "Jacqi, Jacquelyn de la Vega, is Derek's child. My child, my grandchild, and your niece."

"Jacquelyn, my niece?? But how? When? Who told you this? Did they show you any proof? Does Mr. De la Vega know you think this?" Ingrid sits her mother down on the bed, and runs her hand through her hair as if showing compassion for a lost soul.

Barbara realizes what Ingrid is doing and stops her hand from continuing. She holds it in hers and squeezes it gently. "Derek had an affair with Mia, Jacqi's mother, afterwards he left her when she realized she was with child she married Anthony. He took Jacqi as his child and never told Derek keeping the promise he had made to her."

"Mother this is…." Ingrid shakes her head no, she knows it could be true Derek kept so many secrets and did so many things.

"Ingrid, Anthony told me this himself. He was afraid Jacqi would die without me, and he was right she would've if he hadn't told me." Barbara tries to smile at Ingrid who seems to be in a trance after having had that confession repeated.

"Anthony??" Ingrid questions…snapping her out of the coma like shock she had momentarily fallen into.

"Yes. Anthony…Mr. De la Vega." Barbara states. "He came to the city to see me before Jacqi fell ill this last time. I don't know how he could've predicted Jacqi was going to be in need of me so soon, but he told me the truth and brought me here to meet her."

Ingrid looks at her wondering if Jacqi knows…she had known Jacqi herself for a while and knew that she wouldn't come out and say she was aware of something but would rather allow those surrounding her to make it obvious so that she might observe them. "Does she know, mother?"

Barbara shakes her head no as she speaks. "No Ingrid, Jacquelyn doesn't know, and she mustn't find out. I promised Anthony she would never know the truth…"

"Why? If she's truly Derek's daughter then doesn't she deserve to know that?" Ingrid shows her concern for the truth along with her own needs to hold on to something belonging to Derek. She thinks of him so often, dreams of him as she did the night the house exploded…she had tried to contact him those last few days and he never returned her calls. So now, Jacqi, the girl she had had so close to her was her niece. She thinks 'should I fight for the truth…for Jacqi to know…is that my right…'

"I promised Ingrid." Barbara remembers her promise to Anthony…she keeps it firmly in place…she couldn't go back on her word. How she hated herself for making it, why did she make it.

"But mother, doesn't Jacqi deserve to know her true father."

"To know? How will she ever know Derek, Ingrid?" Barbara squeezes Ingrid's hand, "Derek is gone," Ingrid looks down at the cross hanging from her neck and then up at Barbara. "could you really bring yourself to tell that child the father she'd always looked up to isn't truly her father. Ingrid, could you tell her that her real father has died and that she will never know him?"

"Mother…surely.." Ingrid doesn't know how to reply to that.

"I can't do that. Ingrid I lost two very important men in my life, the first was your father more than 30 years ago, and the second Derek. I know how much it hurts to lose two people you love so much, I can imagine how this will hurt Jacqi. She'll lose everything she's ever known if I should tell her…"

Ingrid nods her head understanding what her mother is trying to tell her. "All right Mother, if you wish to keep your promise then I'll keep mine too." Barbara looks at Ingrid and smiles. "I won't say anything to Jacqi," Barbara nods and leans her head on Ingrid's shoulder…"But mother," Barbara looks up as she looks down. "then why did you call me here?"

Barbara looks at Ingrid rather confused..."Ask you here, Ingrid?"

"Yes, mother I received a call from you early this morning to come here." Ingrid looks at Barbara seeing she's confused that she doesn't know what she is talking about. "Mother, you did call me??"

"No, Ingrid I didn't call you." Barbara reassures her.

"But I received a call telling me to come to you. Sister Margaret told me herself, she said I was to come to you here." 

*****

Barbara says nothing, instead she walks out towards the door Ingrid follows closely behind…"Mother what's wrong?" Barbara heads down towards the stairs steadily followed by Ingrid, as she walks Barbara notices the house seems to be all of the sudden abandoned. Marianne, Anthony, and Jacqi are no where to be found…Louis and Emmanuel had been sent away earlier on the excavation Anthony had pushed back for Jacqi, this Barbara knew but where was everyone else? Barbara calls out to Anthony as Ingrid takes the last step down the stairs. "Anthony…Anthony…" Barbara calls out again, this time Betina walks out of the salon room. "Betina, " Barbara seems surprised to see her.

"Hello, and how would the house slut be tonight?" Betina sneers.

Ingrid stands behind Barbara wondering what makes her say that. "I wouldn't know, how are you tonight Betina?" Barbara replies sharply.

"Ouch," She turns back to the doorway where Jacqi now stands. "You see Jacqi."

"Jacqi," Barbara wants to pull her towards her as she feels something bad is about to happen.

"Yes Jacqi, you see I warned her about you and she refused to believe what I said. Now she sees what you are. Don't you dear?" She extends her hand towards Jacqi who takes it as she nods.

"Jacquelyn??" Ingrid calls out to her.

"Ah sister Ingrid, so glad you could come to watch me destroy our dear sweet niece's goodness." Betina takes a dagger out between the layers of clothing donned on her.

"What are you doing?" Ingrid asks as she sees Betina place the deadly weapon in Jacqi's hands.

"Teaching her how to defeat her enemies of course." Ingrid pulls Barbara back as Betina walks forward guiding Jacqi who appears to be in a trance.

"Jacqi, Jacqi," Barbara calls out to her.

Jacqi glares at Barbara menacingly, slowly advancing towards her beginning to raise her hand when Ingrid pulls Barbara back and steps in front of her. "Jacquelyn listen to me." Jacqi turns to Ingrid in trance like state. "Think of what you're doing if you do this you'll be a sinner…you'll condemn you're soul."

"She can't hear you." Betina pushes Ingrid out of the way. "Stupid nun, you really think you can stop her."

Barbara continues to move back, she moves towards the steps going up them slowly, blinded by the lightning starting to form outside. Jacqi follows her she prepares to plunge the dagger into Barbara when both hear Anthony call out from the top of the marble stair case. "Jacqi stop!" Betina screams nooo as she knows she'll be stopped, Barbara trips on the hem of her night dress and falls back as Jacqi attacks which she smiles at…maybe she won't be stopped after all. Barbara keeps moving as Jacqi continues barely missing her. Betina eggs her on as Anthony calls out for her to stop. "Jacqi, listen to me. Nina por favor, listen to me."

Barbara crawls her way up, Anthony helps her pulling her up behind him as Jacqi takes the last plunge, pushing deep inside cutting away at flesh blood runs through clothing, a cry is heard. "Noooo, Anthony!" He collapses backwards, Barbara catches him in her arms as Betina gasps…"Oh Anthony." She begins to weep quietly as she holds him in her arms.

Ingrid is able to get up still dazed from hitting her head, running up the stairs she pushes Betina out of the way and manages to detain Jacqi. "No Jacqi," Barbara holds Anthony weeping as he continues to bleed. "Look, what you've done." She shakes her making her see what she's done.

"Jacqi," Anthony calls sitting up as he applies pressure with his left hand over his right shoulder. "Stop this. Jacqi control yourself." He breathes rapidly, Barbara tries to quiet him afraid to much stress will worsen his wound. "Look at me, look at me baby." Betina shakes her head no, but Jacqi begins to tremble as she begins to come out of the trance. "Come baby…nina listen to me…You can't let this control you. Push back you anger baby, you can't hurt Barbara…" he begins to breathe shallow. "you'd never be able to forgive yourself."

Barbara places her hand over the hand on his wound as she continues to weep. "Anthony no…"

Jacqi continues to fight what controls her Ingrid holds her. "Barbara loves you baby, as I love you, as Sister Ingrid loves you. You can't hurt her, God would never forgive you."

Jacqi shakes once more collapsing to the floor, Ingrid kneels with her, she crawls to Anthony weeping as she realizes what she's done. "Papa, Papa." She bows her head to his chest as she touches his wound over their hands with hers. "No, que he hecho Dios mio."

Anthony tries to sit up, Barbara helps him, he leans against her getting blood on her robe and gown. "Anthony, we have to get you to a doctor." He shakes his head no, telling her he's fine it's just a scratch.

Jacqi raises her hand and wipes her tears as she nods agreeing with Barbara. "No, Papa you need a doctor. You're gonna be ok."

Ingrid lets go of Jacqi and stands up, "I'll go get help.", going back downstairs to the phone by the steps. She starts dialing for help when she sees Marianna and Anna come in through the open door and Betina gone. 'Oh, Ms. Perez good." She lets go of the phone, and proceeds to tell her what has occurred. As Anna and Ingrid run up to where Anthony is she calls for help and then runs to see Anthony. She begins giving medical aid to him…as Jacqi weeps over what she's done and tries her best to comfort her father who holds on to Barbara squeezing her hand and kissing it as she runs her other hand through his hair. Ingrid pulls Jacqi away as Anna runs to get a first aid kit from its keeping place…moments later the paramedics arrive yet again to the Legacy house.

*****

A few days later at the house Anthony returns home along side Barbara whom he's not allowed out of his sight. Jacqi runs down the stairs seeing her father home brings joy to her and is her only consolation as he has avoided her since her attack. "Papa. You're home…" She extends her arms to hug him as Barbara moves out of her way, but Anthony pushes her slightly away. She doesn't proceed any further instead she moves away, she's hurt but she smiles sweetly. "I'm glad you're home, papa."

He looks at her knowing she's hurt by what he's done. "Thank you. Barbara come with me to my office for a moment."

"Papa, you're not suppose to work…Marianne said you should…"

"I'm fine Jacquelyn, besides you've never done as Marianne has said so why should I?" He states a fact that hurts Jacqi as she was only trying to keep him from hurting himself. "Come Barbara."

Jacqi moves away from him and Barbara going up the stairs to her bedroom. "Anthony, don't you think you should listen to Jacqi? She's worried about you."

"Worried? She didn't come to see me once while I was in the hospital." Anthony replies.

"She hurt you, she was afraid you didn't want to see her…she cried so much while you were gone…and now you reject her." Barbara states as they walk towards Anthony's office letting him wrap his left arm around her waist as his right hangs firmly in place within the sling.

"I know….I know Barbara." She smiles and leans her head into his shoulder. "We have to talk Barbara…" She asks what about. "About Jacqi, after what happened we have to tell her the truth."

"Anthony." She shakes her head no and tries to speak again but he places his finger over her mouth as they enter his office. Barbara sits in the chair in front of his desk as he leans back against the old wooden desk.

"We have too, I can't keep the truth from her anymore, I can't risk losing both of you the way I almost did. Betina would've used Jacqi to hurt you and in turn hurt her too." 

Barbara shakes her head no. "I don't believe Betina would've done that. Yes she was angry but I think she was just…"

Anthony pulls her towards him. "Betina was just doing what she had planned to do." Barbara squints her eye brows as she frowns slightly. "She's always hated the Legacy, resented me for keeping Jacqi, and now you for being here."

"But why?" Anthony remains silent as he's unaware of why Betina has always hated the Legacy…and Jacqi. He then expresses his want to tell Jacqi, Barbara agrees…he then wraps his arm around her to hug her as she wraps his arms around him. She then releases him and pulls away but smiles.

*****

Later that night after dinner Jacqi sits in her room alone writing a few words in her journal when she hears a soft knock at the door…Marianne enters after Jacqi has hidden her journal away and allowed her too. "Jacqi, you're father would like to speak to you."

"Si Marianne, ya voy." Jacqi smiles slightly but quickly frowns…Marianne sits down next to her. "No me pasa nada Marianne, I'm fine really."

"No, tu tienes algo…que es?"

"Why doesn't papa want me around anymore? I know I did wrong, but I…I apologized and I'm really sorry. Why does he hate me so much now?" She wants to cry but she pulls it back.

"No, Jacqi. You're father doesn't hate you…you'll see he's just…he doesn't know how to protect you now. He never thought Betina could want to hurt you like that, and now he knows she can and she will if given the chance." She puts her arms around her as Jacqi rubs the tears forming in her eyes away and nods her head. "Now come, you're father is waiting."

*****

Jacqi stands up along side Marianne, both exit her room together but Marianne sends her alone to see Anthony as she retires to her own room. Jacqi walks along the hall way, down the stairs and into the parlor where she sees Anthony sitting in a love seat next to Barbara, and Ingrid across from them in a chair as Anthony explains once more that "its" the best thing to do. Jacqi directs herself towards Anthony and ignores both Ingrid and Barbara. "Papa, you wished to speak to me."

Anthony turns to see her, he stands and nods…"Yes, Jacqi." He extends his hand to her which she takes. "Here sit here." He moves from where he was sitting and she sits next to Barbara. "Jacqi, I…" He looks at her prepared to tell her. "and Barbara have something to tell you. Its something we should've told you from the beginning but I couldn't bring myself to do it."

Jacqi looks at Barbara she thinks its about them…he's trying to tell me he wants to be with her…I hate him…I hate her…I should've killed her…I hate her…I wish she'd go away! "What is it Papa? Just go ahead and tell me you know I hate it when you do this."

"Jacqi, Barbara isn't who you think she is."

Jacqi looks at her confused and then at him, he extends his hand out to Barbara who takes it…she stands next to him. "What do you mean she's not who I think she is? I know who she is…she's a liar. That's all she's done from the moment I met her…she's lied to me…that's what she is a liar."

"Jacqi stop." Jacqi wants to say something else as she stands upset…Ingrid stands to moving over to Jacqi placing her hands on her shoulders and sitting her back down. "Jacqi, Barbara's your grandmother."

Jacqi shakes her head confused…how did they go from being friends…to her being my grandmother?…"What do you mean, she can't be my grandmother? Who are you?"

Barbara sits in front of her on the coffee table next to the seat she's taken…Anthony kneels next to her as Ingrid holds her…"I'm you're grandmother baby."

"No you can't be…my nana died…you can't be my nana. And don't call me baby."

"No Jacqi she wasn't you're mother's…"

"Well then whose…she can't be you're mother…I mean…that would be…that would incest…" She thinks…Ew…what is this Jerry Springer? Lord help me.

"All right I won't call you baby." She shakes her head no as tears form in both their eyes and she moves a strand of hair from her face. "I'm Derek Rayne's mother."

Jacqi shrugs." What does that have to do with me?" pushing back the tears coming to realize what they are saying.

"Jacqi," She turns to see Ingrid. "What my mother and your father are trying to say is that, honey, he isn't your father." Jacqi gasps. "My brother Derek was."

Jacqi stands up…taking in everything they've told her and shaking off all her anger, fear, and resentment. "That's impossible…Derek Rayne couldn't be my father." Anthony, and Barbara stands as she pushes her way through them and then turns back towards them. "You're lying." She points at all three of them. "This is some cruel joke you're playing on me Papa, well haha. Very nice getting Sister Ingrid to go along with it…but I don't believe you so joke on you. Now why don't you just tell me that you and Ms. Rayne are going to be together…and let me go back to what I was doing." She stands there waiting for Anthony to admit what she's claimed, but she knows he won't.

"No Jacqi," Jacqi stands still. "Derek Rayne and you're mother are…were your real parents." Jacqi continues to say no softly as she shakes her head and wants to back away but Barbara stands up next to her…she pushes her away…" Mia never wanted them to know…but I couldn't keep you from them…you got sick and I needed Barbara…"

"Fine, Derek Rayne is my father and Mia is my mother." She states. "So what now?"

Ingrid is shocked that Jacqi doesn't burst into tears…but at the same time she sees Derek…while she's always cried at the pain at the moment it occurred, Derek had always hidden it and suffered in private. Anthony speaks. "I would like you to return to San Francisco for a while with Barbara, I don't know how much danger there is in both of you staying here with Betina still out there. So I would rather have you both as far away from here as possible."

"When?" 

"Tomorrow morning…you're father has prepared our flight for 9:00." Barbara replies.

"Fine." Jacqi says as little as possible so to keep the resentment from sounding in her voice. Barbara wants to hug her but doesn't instead she hugs Ingrid who comes around to her. Anthony smiles at Barbara and winces at Jacqi knowing she's hurting but refuses to show her pain in public.

*****

The next morning Jacqi says good bye to her father as she hugs him, kisses him and then climbs in the suburban. Anna and Ingrid already sitting in the last seat together, both smile as Jacqi turns to see them and then looks forward. Barbara stands at the front door saying good bye to Marianne and promising to take good care of her girl. " Well Barbara, it's time to go." Anthony says as Marianne shakes her hand one last time and slightly hides behind the door, Barbara nods to Anthony he takes her hands and then wraps his arms around her. "I'll call tonight to speak to Jacqi…if you have any trouble make sure to let me know." 

"We'll be fine, but we'll wait for your call." She removes her hands from between his and hugs him, he squeezes her back and she kisses him slightly on the cheek just a spot away from his lips. He hides his face in her neck and kisses her there, then both release. "Good Bye Anthony." He smiles as she boards the car and rides away in it.

"Good Bye Barbara….for now." Marianne calls from behind him.

He turns…"For now?" he questions as he comes up next to her.

"Si, You want her…" She smiles giggling. "And you never give up on the woman you want…" She states knowing Anthony has never done before…why would he now.

"Perhaps." He wraps his arm around her as the enter the house and close the door. "but I think for now…Barbara and Jacqi should begin anew and close this chapter." She scrunches her brow smiling devilishly…"For now that is." Both laugh.

The End


End file.
